Growing up Charmed
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: The lives of the sister's as they raise their children and teach them the craft and what it means to be a Halliwell. Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Coop and Paige/Henry. co-written by bleuoiseau.
1. Prologue

A/N: this story belongs to a friend of mine, she can no longer continue this story so she gave it to me to post and continue under my own penname, the prologue and first chapter are written by her and the rest of the story will be written by me, enjoy.

**Growing up Charmed**

**Summary:** _The lives of the sister's as they raise their children and teach them the craft and what it means to be a Halliwell. Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Coop and Paige/Henry. co-written by bleuoiseau.  
_

**Character List :**

_Piper Halliwell_

_**Husband :**_ Leo Wyatt

**_Children :_**

Wyatt Halliwell

Christopher Halliwell

Melinda Halliwell

_Phoebe Halliwell_

** Husband:** Coop

**Children:**

Cassandra(cassie) Halliwell- eldest nickname Ladybug.

Leora Halliwell - middle daughter

Marina Halliwell - youngest daughter

_Paige Matthews_

**Husband :** Henry Mitchell

**Children:**

Henry Jr Mitchell.- aka little Henry

Pandora Mitchell- first born twin

Patricia Mitchell- aka Patty second born twin

**Billie- **will only be in the prologue

* * *

**Prologue**

"Coop it's time!" Phoebe said breathing through her contractions.

"The baby's coming!" Coop said freaking out even though this would be their third baby.

"Yeah, call my sister's and call Billy to watch, Leora and Cassie." Phoebe said continuing to try to breath through the labor pain. Coop did as he was told and Billie instantly appeared.

"Call me after the baby's born and I'll bring them to the hospital." Billy said putting her arms around Cassie and Leora

"Bye Mommy." four year old Leora said.

"I love you." six year old Cassie said as Phoebe and Coop rushed out of the house.

They arrived at the hospital ten minutes later and after a short labor of two hours , the youngest daughter of Phoebe Coop and the youngest of the Charmed one's children, was born. After she was cleaned up held by her father and handed to her mother, who named her Marina Halliwell. She was introduced to her Auntie's Piper and Paige. Leo was at home with eight year old Wyatt , seven year old Chris and four year old Melinda and Henry was home with six year old little Henry and six month old Pandora and Patricia.

"You did good Phoebe" Piper said looking down at the little girl who had her father's eyes but her mother's hair and other features.

"Yeah, shes beautiful Phoebes ." Paige said looking down at her newest niece.

"I wonder what her powers will be?" Phoebe said after making sure no doctor's or nurses were in the room.

" I don't think we'll have to worry about that for at least a year." Coop said already in love with his baby girl.

"Welcome to the world Marina Amour(love) Halliwell, you've got a great big family and you are going to be very special." Phoebe said kissing her daughters forehead as she opened her eyes and grabbed onto her mother's finger.

* * *

**One month Later**

"Mommy can I hold the baby?" Leora asked holding out her hands.

"Not right not sweetie , I have to get Marina ready for the wiccaning ." Phoebe said as she dressed her youngest, who smiled and gurgled at her mother.

Today, Marina and the twins were going to have their wiccaning. Paige and Phoebe were pregnant at the same time, though Paige was more far along then Phoebe, and they had decided to have the wiccaning for their babies at the same time, which is why the twins were also going to be blessed by the Halliwell ancestral line.

"Mommy is it time to go to Auntie Pipers?" Cassie said bouncing into the room, she had inherited her mother's energy.

"Not yet, why don't you take Leora and go play with your Daddy." Phoebe said as she put a sock on Marina's foot.

"Ok, come on Leora." Cassie said taking her sister's hand and leaving the nursery.

She smiled at her oldest, Cassie was her little helper and she was very protective of Leora and now baby Marina. Cassie had developed her powers at six months old,worrying her parents half to death when she had disappeared and reappeared in the kitchen with her favorite toy, left there at breakfast, in her hand. It had seemed she was going to be a cupid just like her father, but when she had turned two years old she'd developed another power, the power to levitate just like her mother.

The first time she'd used that power also scared her parents half to death,but they were able to get her to come down and as she grew she learned never to use her powers in front of mortals, for reasons explained to her in the best way a six year old could understand. She was also given a ring like her father's for her fifth birthday to help her control her cupid powers. She could be mischievous sometimes , and she could also be very loving especially when it came to her extended family.

She and cousins Chris and Henry jr were best friends and practically inseparable . She was also close with Wyatt who was like a big brother to her and the other cousins.

Leora had developed her powers at a later age then her older sister. She was two when her cupid power emerged , sister Cassie, who was four at that time was able to bring her sister back , who had gone much farther than she had her first time. The sister's had a connection both as sister's and as cupids/witches so their powers worked in the same way as Phoebe's connection to make Coop appear by just thinking about him. Leora only had the cupid power, but Phoebe had a feeling she'd develop more powers just like her older sister.

She could be impatient at times , but other than that she was a perfect child and was definitely a mama's girl, though she loved her father as well, she always was found by her mother's side, the exception being when she was with Melinda, Piper and Phoebe had to practically tear them apart from each other when it was time to go home. She was surprised at how well Leora was adjusting to the new baby, all she wanted to do was hold her and help Phoebe feed or change her.

Phoebe picked up Marina and walked out of the nursery and into their living room , where Coop was playing with the girls. Leora spotted her mother and rushed over to her , holding out her hands so that she could hold the baby in her arms.

"Can I hold her now mommy,please?" Leora said.

"Yes, but you have to sit down first." Phoebe said motioning to the couch.

Leora hurried over to the couch and promptly sat down. Phoebe walked over and gently placed Marina into her big sister's arms. She then left the room to go get dressed herself while Coop watched over the kids. She smiled thinking back to when she'd first been promised a little girl and now she had three beautiful girls and a wonderful cupid for a husband. She finished getting dressed then walked back into the living room.

"Ready to go?" Coop asked as he picked up Cassie and started tickling her.

"Stop it Daddy, help me Mommy." Cassie giggled as her father tickled her.

"Yeah, and put down our daughter, its my turn to tickle her." Phoebe said taking Cassie and starting to tickle her.

"Mommy,no!" Cassie said laughing even harder.

"Ok, gang time to go." Phoebe said putting Cassie down, who promptly grabbed her coat and waited by the front door for her parents.

Phoebe took Marina , from Leora , after promising she could hold the baby after the wiccaning. The family then filed out the house and into their car.

* * *

_**The Manor **_

"Where's Phoebe, she should be here already, we're on a deadline." Piper said impatiently.

"Calm down Piper, I just talked to her, she's on her way." Paige, who was feeding Patricia a bottle, said.

" I am calm, where are the kids?" Piper said obviously not calming down.

"Chris , Wyatt and Little Henry are playing in the yard and Melinda is watching Henry feed Pandora." Paige said.

"They better not get their clothes dirty!" Piper said heading toward the yard. Just then Phoebe came through the front door with Coop and her girls.

"Piper wait, Phoebe's here!" Paige said stopping Piper in her tracks.

"It's about time,lets get this show on the road." Piper said.

"Nice to see you too Piper." Phoebe said, but Piper had already headed to the attic.

Phoebe shook her head,you'd think she'd be used to it by now after having witnessed six wiccaning's . Each time Piper had stressed they do it in a orderly and timely fashion to avoid any demon attacks against the ancestors they would be summoning. Everyone gathered in the attic the sister's , their husbands and all nine children. Grams appeared and began to chant.

_I call forth from space and time, _

_the Matriarchs of the Halliwell Line: _

_Mothers, Daughters, Sisters, Friends _

_Our family spirit without end.;; _

_To gather now, in this sacred place, _

_and help us bring these children to grace._

After the Chant several apparitions appeared in the attic, including Patty, who Patricia was named after and even Prue who smiled at her sisters. The ceremony was done and the Matriarchs all disappeared , except Grams , Patty and Prue, who were allowed to stay a little while longer as this would probably be the last wiccaning until their children were ready to have kids of their own.

Piper had prepared a dinner to celebrate, so they all left the attic and went downstairs . The three babies were put down for their naps. The adults sat at one table and the kids were seated at a smaller table. Wyatt sat at the head of the kid table as the eldest of the cousins, with his brother Chris and his sister Melinda on his left. On his right sat Leora and Little Henry with Cassie, as the eldest girl, at the other foot of the table.

Melinda was not half whitelighter like her older brothers, having been born after Leo became human, but she was still very special, because she had inherited the same power as her mother. Her powers had first surfaced on her third birthday, when she accidentally froze Leo after getting upset at brother Chris for orbing away her candles. Piper had hurriedly frozen the rest of the room, before anyone else noticed. She was both shocked and excited for her daughter, who she calmed down, in case she'd inherited the exploding power too, then told her how to unfreeze her father.

A year had passed and the exploding power hadn't showed up, which relieved piper, she hoped if her daughter did receive the exploding power as well,that it would be when she was older and had learned to fully control the freezing power first.

Little Henry's powers had surfaced when he was three years old, orbing away from his father in the grocery store. Henry had rushed home to find the toddler in his mother's arms, who was very proud of her little whitelighter, while Henry was ready to scold the child for orbing away from his dad. But when he saw how excited Paige was he decided to let it go , realizing his son had only wanted to show his mother, who he had seen orbing all his life , that he could now do it too.

Henry knew that Paige would have a connection with their kids that he would never have, but he had come to terms to the fact that he would have a different relationship with his kids , he would keep the balance between their magical and mortal side. Though he accepted and had come to understand the magical world, he wasn't in any hurry to see the twins develop their powers, Little Henry was a handful just on his own, with his orbing powers.

"Mommy, Chris orbed away my chicken!" Melinda yelled out from the kid table.

"I did not, she's lying!" Chris yelled back.

"I am not!" Melinda yelled.

"Are too!" Chris yelled back.

"Both of you hush! Wyatt did you see Chris orb Mel's chicken ?" Piper said from the adult table.

"Do I have to say?" Wyatt asked not wanting to rate out his brother or not stick up for his was the kind of kid the eight year old was. He didn't like to get between anybody, he'd rather not say anything , so that neither of his siblings got in trouble.

"Yes, now who's telling the truth?" Piper asked in that stern voice of hers as she walked over to them.

"I don't know I didn't see anything." Wyatt lied.

"What about the rest of you?" Piper asked referring to her nieces and nephew. They all shook their heads not wanting to rat out their cousins.

"So no ones talking eh, I'll get you another piece Melinda ,but if I hear another peep out of you, someones getting in trouble." Piper warned then went back to the adult table.

"Everything ok." Phoebe asked when Piper came back to the table.

"It better be." Piper said throwing a glance on the kids who were behaving.

They all finished eating and the husband offered to clean up to give the sisters some bonding time while the older kids were also napping.

"I can't believe we all have three kids." Paige said as the sisters sat together talking.

"I know, guess our kids will have their own power's of three."Phoebe said.

"Well they are Halliwells." Piper said.

" I know that we took care of the more powerful demons years ago,but I still worry about my girls sometimes." Phoebe confessed.

" I do too, soon they'll all have powers and powers attract demons, what if we can't protect them." Paige said thinking about her kids.

"Of course we can , were the charmed ones and look how future Chris and Wyatt turned out , I'm sure they didn't learn how to become strong witches just from me." Piper said.

"Your right, I can teach them the craft and guide them as a whitelighter." Paige said remembering what future Chris had said about her in the future.

"And I can make sure they always believe in love." Phoebe said thinking back to her journey of love and loss that ended when she found Coop.

"Sounds like a plan." Coop said walking in with Henry and Leo. They each walked over to their respective spouses.

"We'll all teach them together, with magic school, the charmed ones for mother's and us three as Dad's , they'll be just fine." Leo said smiling at Piper.

"They'll have plenty of love." Coop said taking Phoebe's hand in his.

"And protection." Henry said wrapping his arm protectively around Paige.

"They'll be Charmed." All three sisters said together.

* * *

**A/N:** _So that's the prologue, I will posting the first chapter this wkend or early next wk. Thanks for reading please review, I accept constructive criticism and any suggestion, but please no flames or hurtful comments._


	2. Monday Mornings

**A/n:** _Here's the first chapter ,it's set four years after the prologue , it was written by bleuoiseau ,enjoy._

**-Pessi Rom  
**

**_Thanks to_ :**_ lizardmomma , CharmedAngel47 and Vany ty for reviewing the previous chapter._

**Chapter one: **_Monday's_

_4 Years Later_

"Cassie,Leora, time to go,we're going to be late!" Phoebe yelled to her daughters,from the bottom of the stairs. He_r _oldest daughter's came bounding down the stairs dressed with backpacks in hand.

" Did Daddy leave yet?" Ten year old Cassie asked.

"No, hes about to, hurry and say bye." Phoebe said.

They walked over to the living room, where Coop and four year old Marina were. Coop was about to leave for work, on his way he would be dropping Marina off at Magic school, where she attended pre- school, along with four and a half year old Patricia and Pandora. Though all of the charmed ones wanted a normal life, all of the children, with the exception of Wyatt , had spent their pre-school years at magic school. Where they could start to learn to control their powers at a young age.

Once each child turned five, they were then enrolled in a regular public school, but were also enrolled in an after school magic school class twice a week. They also had separate lessons with their separate charmed mother's.

"Bye, Dad have a good day. Later squirt." Cassie said hugging her dad, and patting her little sister on her head, then exiting the house and walking over to Phoebe's car.

"Bye Lady bug." Coop said smiling at his eldest daughter.

"Lahter, Cas." Marina said waving to her older sister.

"Bye Daddy, be good Mari." Eight year old Leora said hugging her dad and tussling her little sister's hair, before joining Cassie outside by the car.

"Bye, you be good too Leora." Coop said knowing how hyper his second born could be.

"Bye Lori." Marina said waving to her second older sister, who's full name she wasn't able to pronounce yet.

"I'll see you later Babe, listen to your teachers Mari, mommy will pick you up at three." Phoebe said kissing Coop goodbye and tussling her youngest hair.

Coop then took Marina's hand and the two disappeared with a flash of a pink heart. Phoebe locked the door and walked over to her car unlocking the doors. After making sure Cassie and Leora were buckled in safely in their seats. She buckled her own seat belt and drove towards Walker K-12 Academy, where twelve year old Wyatt, eleven year old Chris, eight year old Melinda and Ten year old Little Henry, also went to school.

* * *

_**The Manor**_

"Kids get down here, we're going to be late." Piper called to her kids. Chris orbed downstairs and Melinda came bounding down the stairs.

"Where's Wyatt?" Piper asked.

"Right here Mom, I had to print out my book report." Wyatt said orbing in next to his mom.

"Use the stair's next time mister's." Piper said. She encouraged the use of their powers ,but not for things they could do the mortal way like going from one floor to the next.

"Sorry Mom." Wyatt and Chris said at the same time.

"Just remember next time, ok lets go, hustle hustle." Piper said and the kids filled out of the house.

Leo had already left for Magic school, where he was not only a professor ,but also administrator of the whole school, so he usually left for work, before the kids left for school. Though Leo went to work before the kids went to school, he was home by the time they were out of school. Piper's duties at her restaurant _,Piper's kitchen , _were usually done by the time the kids were out of school as well, so they always ate dinner together as a family . Piper still owned P3 but , it was doing so good that she was able to afford a full time staff to take care of things,giving her more time to spend with her family.

Piper locked the doors behind her and unlocked her car. The kids got inside and after making sure they were buckled in their seats and stopping an argument between Chris and Melinda, she exited the drive way headed for Walker K-12 Academy.

* * *

**Matthews/Mitchel Residence**

"Mommy, we're going to be late for magic school!" Pandora said walking over to her mother.

"Mommy, I can't find my shoe!" Patricia said also walking over to her mom, with one shoe on her foot.

"Mom, have you seen my library book?" Little Henry asked his mother walking over as well.

"Whoa, one at a time kids." Henry said walking over to his wife and kids .

"I'll help Patricia find her shoe, you help Little Henry find his book." Paige said to her husband once the kids stopped talking.

"Sound like a plan. Where did you last see it." Henry asked his oldest.

"It was either in my room or the living room." Little Henry said.

"Lets start in your room, then we'll check downstairs in the living room." Henry said .

" Ok." Little Henry said then walked with his dad to his room.

"We've still got time Pandora, Patty show mommy where you found the shoe on your foot, I'm sure the other one is nearby." Paige said leading the twins to their room.

Ten minutes passed and both lost items were found. This was the norm for Monday morning's in the Matthews/Mitchel household. Two out of three of the kids was usually missing something or one of the twins was throwing some kind of tantrum or was being impatient. The rest of the week day mornings went by fine,but for some reason Monday mornings were always semi hectic. The family regrouped to say goodbyes before they went their separate ways.

Paige would be dropping the girls off at magic school, then would be working with some of her charges until Henry and the girls got out of school. Henry would be dropping Little Henry off at Walker K-12 Academy, on his way to work. He had been promoted to chief parole officer, so he was able to be home from work in time to have dinner with Paige and the kids.

"Bye girls, be good." Henry said as he grabbed his coat and keys.

"Bye Daddy." Patricia said hugging her father tightly and kissing his cheek. She was definitely a daddy's girl .

" See you later Daddy." Pandora said hugging her father. Though she loved her daddy, she was closer to her mother, whose power's she shared.

" Bye Mom. " Little Henry said hugging his mom.

" Bye, don't forget to turn in your book. Be careful, I love you." Paige said to her son. .

"And you, be careful, I love you." Paige said kissing her husband goodbye.

"You too." Henry said smiling at his wife before exiting the house with his son.

"Ready to go girls?" Paige asked turning to the twins.

"Yep." Patricia said taking her mom's right hand.

"Lets go!" Pandora said taking her mom's left hand.

The three then disappeared in a cluster of blue orbs.

* * *

**Walker K-12 Academy  
**

Phoebe's , Piper's and Henry's, cars, all arrived at the school at the same time. The kids all got out and joined together after saying hi to their aunts, and or uncle. Wyatt went off to the junior high/high school side of the school. Cassie, Chris and Little Henry walked off together, Cassie and Henry were in the same fifth grade class and Chris' sixth grade class was right next to theirs. Melinda and Leora, who were also in the same class, joined hands and walked toward their third grade classroom after giving their mother's a hug goodbye. After chatting a minute the sisters and Henry drove off to their respective jobs.

* * *

**A/N:**_So that's the first chapter, the rest of the story will be written by me, thanks for reading, reviews/constructive criticism and any suggestion/ideas or anything you would like to see in the story, are appreciated. I will have the second chapter posted sometime before the end of the week, thanks again for reading._

**-Pessi Rom**


	3. Romantic Moments

**A/n:**_Here's the second chapter, it's kinda short but I promise as the story develops the chapters will get longer, i'm still figuring out what direction I will be taking this story so for now the chapters will consist of charmed family moments ie the kids and their powers etc/couple moments, I will probably eventually throw in some demon drama in the later chapters, so without further notes from me, here's the second chapter, I hope you like it._

**-Pessi Rom**

**Thanks to :**

**lizardmomma- **_Thanks for the review, Wyatt is in the seventh grade so he is on the jr high/high school side but Chris is in sixth which is part of the elementary side, both mine and bleuoiseau's elementary school went up to _sixth grade so she modeled the school after it , glad you liked the chapter, I hope you enjoy this one as well.

** Hope- **_Thanks for the review glad you are liking the story, hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Chapter two:**_ Romantic moments  
_

Phoebe lay snuggled on her couch with Coop,watching TV,but not really paying attention,just enjoying each others company. They'd both finished with work an had arrived home an hour ago. It was Wednesday, which was when the kids had one of their twice a week afternoon magic school classes. They loved spending time with their girls ,but looked forward to spending those afternoons alone together. Phoebe snuggled deeper into her husbands arms as he absentmindedly brushed his hand through her hair.

"How did I get so lucky?" Coop asked randomly.

"Lucky , with what honey." Phoebe asked, though she had a feeling she knew what he was talking about.

"You and the kids, our family, I'm really lucky to have this life with you." Coop said looking lovingly at his wife.

" I love our life too, and we can thank the elders not luck for bringing us together." Phoebe said thinking back to when they'd met.

"Yeah,but the chances of me being the cupid you fell in love with , you gotta admit that's lucky." Coop said.

"True, I was quite the catch ." Phoebe said smiling.

"_Are_ quite the catch, motherhood has made you even more beautiful." Coop said sweetly then kissed her gently on her neck.

"Are you trying to seduce me, ." Phoebe asked smiling seductively at him.

"I believe I am." Coop said giving her a look that was the same as when they'd first fallen in love.

Phoebe leaned in and kissed him passionately, then pulled away getting up from the couch and beckoning him to follow her. He got up pulled her into another kissed then they disappeared in a flash of a pink heart reappearing upstairs in their bedroom. Even after eleven years of marriage that spark that had brought them together was still there, that same love that had inspired her first and second best selling books, and the love which was inspiring the third she was working on. The love that had given her the life from her vision quest.

* * *

**The Manor**

Piper stood in the kitchen washing dishes when she felt a arm circle around her waist and a soft kiss on her neck. She smiled leaning back and whispering a name.

"Mmm, Dan." Piper said smiling.

"What do you mean ,Dan!" Leo said feigning he was upset.

" Relax Leo I knew it was you." Piper said turning around and laughing.

"I know, you were joking." Leo said acting like it hadn't borrowed him even a little.

"I love that I can still make you jealous after fifteen years." Piper said putting the last dish to dry in the dishwasher.

"I wasn't jealous." Leo said defensively.

"Whatever you say honey." Piper said giving him a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing a towel to dry her hands.

All three kids had magic school power training lessons on Wednesday's so they had had a quiet dinner together just the two of them, after they'd both gotten out of work. Piper left the kitchen and Leo followed her. Piper could never keep still, even when the kids weren't around she still liked to keep busy by straightening the house, by picking up after the kids. Leo could tell she was tense so he wrapped his arms around her.

"Honey what's wrong?" He asked holding his wife in his arms.

"Nothings wrong." Piper said though she obviously had something on her mind.

"Piper..." Leo said knowing she was lying.

'Fine, I was just thinking about how fast the kids are growing, they don't need me as much anymore." Piper said.

"That's not true Piper, they may think that as they become teenagers, but your their mom , they'll always need you." Leo said .

"Your right, it just feels like it was just yesterday when we brought them home, and now their learning how to use their powers." Piper said.

"I know,but they still have a lot to learn, you have a lot more to teach them, we both do." Leo said.

"I know, I can't help but worry about the future, their future." Piper said.

" I know ,you wouldn't be you, if you didn't worry about them, even when you don't have to." Leo said with a smirk.

"Watch it mister." Piper said in that semi annoyed tone of hers.

"It wasn't an insult honey, that's one of the things that makes me love you so much." Leo said smiling at her.

"Nice save." Piper said smiling back at him.

"The kids wont be back for another hour or two, how about I show you some other reasons why I love you." Leo said seductively pulling her close to him.

"Leo...." Piper said as he quickly led her up the stairs.

* * *

**Matthews****/****Mitchel ****House**

Paige and Henry had just finished dinner and were sitting on their couch talking. They'd both had long days at work, Henry had, had to deal with a difficult parolee and Paige had a situation with a very stubborn charge, so they were happy to just relax together while the kids were at their Wednesday magic school lessons.

"So I gave her the whole greater good speech and she was still iffy about the whole magic thing, but I kept trying to reach her and I think I really made progress today." Paige said.

"That's great babe, I know exactly how you feel, my parolee David is starting to get into trouble again he's almost eighteen, and even though I kept telling him things will be worse if he messes up as an legal adult, he just doesn't seem to get it into his head, I'm hoping my talk with him today made an impact cause he turns eighteen next month." Henry said.

"If anyone can get through to David, you can, you have a gift for this , your one of the best." Paige said smiling at her husband.

"Having you and the kids to come home to, after days like this give me hope that the next day will better." Henry said gently running his hand on his wives face bringing her in for a kiss.

" I feel the same way, especially when we have moments like this." Paige said snuggling up to her husbands.

"I like those moments too." Henry said wrapping his arm around her holding her close.

"I love you Henry." Paige said looking into her husbands eyes.

"I love you too Paige." Henry said looking into her eyes as well.

The couple then made their way up the stairs and to their room.

* * *

_**A/n:** Thanks for reading, I hope the couple moments weren't too cheesy. This chapter is sort of a part 1 of two parts, I was gonna post it together but decided to break it into two chapters, so the next chapter will be what the kids were up to at magic school while the parents had their little romantic moments. I'd like to hear from more of you that are reading, to help me figure out a specific direction for the story, so please let me know what you think of the story and the chapters so far , a review/ constructive criticism would be appreciated, I'll try to have the next chapter sometime next week ._

**- Pessi Rom**_  
_


	4. Magic School Lessons

**A/n:**_ here's the second part of the second chapter, sorry I took so long to update,but I was focusing on finishing a story/starting two new ones as well as updating a few others. I've modeled the powers of the kids, with the exception of Chris and Wyatt, from their parents and perspective aunts and also Wikipedia's list of whitelighter powers and I will include a list of powers at the end of the chapter,anywho I hope you like this chapter._

**-Pessi Rom**

**Thanks to : **_lizardmomma,for reviewing the previous chapter I appreciate you taking the time to read and review. _**  
**

**Chapter Three:**_ Magic School Lessons_

_**Magic School:** _**Level 1 magic class**

Pandora,Patricia and Marina were sitting patiently waiting for their Wednesday magic school class to start. Wednesdays were when all the charmed kids had their power level magic classes. Since Pandora,Patrica and Marina only had one power, they were in the level one magic class. Students in that class were witches who either had at least one active power, had potential to develop an active power,or the ability to make potions and write and say working spells.

Pandora,Patricia and Marina held two of the requisites of the class. They all had one active power, Pandora and Patricia could orb, a power they'd both developed on their third birthday,they were still learning how to fully control it. Marina, like her older sisters had developed the cupid power of teleportation ,which was also referred to as hearting, she was also still learning how to control it.

Being Daughters of two of the charmed ones they were also able to make potions and write spells, though they knew more about potions,because at their young age,being still in preschool, they were still learning how to read and write.

"Good evening class." Their teacher Ms. Daily said, appearing into the room.

"Good evening Ms. Daily." They students in the class all said.

"So today, we're going to work on conjuring fruit, I need you to get in groups of two." Ms . Daily said.

Pandora and Patricia, naturally choose each other as partners, which left Marina without a partner, since her partner was absent.

"I'm new, can I be your partner." A little redhead,who seemed to be about a year older than Marina and the twins, said .

"Yeah, my names Marina,whats yours?" Marina asked using the manners her parents had instilled in her.

"I'm Kathia." Kathia said smiling at Marina.

"Ok, now that everybody is paired up, I will be handing out the ingredient's we'll need." Ms. Daily said as several small cauldrons appeared.

Because this was a level one class, and most of her students were in the preschool to early elementary age, she helped the younger ones with the harder parts of potion making, the younger ones were only allowed to combine the ingredients, they weren't allowed to light fires under the cauldrons, so when it was time to boil everything, their cauldrons would be transferred over to a desk at the front of the class, where Ms. Daily would set the potion reaction in motion.

Also because some of the students weren't at full reading age, when it was time to say a spell, she would say it out loud and have them repeat,what she said. This conjuring spell was one of those cases, when she had to say the spell out loud. The class put the potion together and were able to conjure up their fruit.

"Good job, That's it for today, I'll see you guys next week." Ms. Daily said dismissing the class.

"So, is it true your mother's are charmed ones?" Kathia asked Pandora, Patricia and Marina as they waited to be picked up.

"Yeah." Pandora, the more social twin said.

"Cool..my mommy said they saved her from a demon once." Kathia said.

"Really which one?" Marina asked curious.

"Uh, I forget what it was called,but it was a very bad demon." Kathia said.

"Do you have any powers?" Pandora asked.

"Yeah, thermokinesis, well I'm not really good at it yet." Kathia said.

"Cool, our brother Henry can do that too." Patricia said.

"Cool, I have the same powers of a charmed one." Kathia said excited.

"Kathia,time to go." A red headed boy around Wyatt's age said , as he stood by the door way of the classroom. A red haired girl around Cassie's age,that looked a little like Kathia, was also standing there with him.

"Coming...bye,see you next week ." Kathia said leaving her seat and walking over to the boy and girl and leaving the classroom.

"Bye." All three girls said back, then chatted together,while they waited for their older siblings and cousins to arrive.

* * *

**Level 2-3 Magic Class**

Melinda,Cassie and Leora walked into the classroom,where their Wednesday magic school class took place. They were in the Level 2-3 magic school class a two power level mixed class. Melinda had the requirements for level two,she had at least two powers and she could write and make potions. Melinda had recently developed a second power, so she,like her mother, now possessed the powers of freezing and explosion.

While Cassie and Leora, had the requirements for level three because they both had three powers and could write and make potions. Cassie's three powers included cupid teleportation, levitation and her newest power,telekinesis. Leora's powers included cupid teleportation and her mother's powers of premonition and empathy,the latter ,which she had gained about a month prior.

"Ok class, settle down." Their teacher a whitelighter named Owen said to the students who were using their powers.

"Is this the Level 2-3 Magic class?" A tall red headed girl said walking into the room.

"Yes,this is,I'm Owen, and you are?" Owen asked.

"Arcadia Evans." The red haired girl said.

"Welcome to my level class,if you could tell us a little about yourself, I can place you in a level group." Owen said.

"Sure, I'm a third generation witch, and my powers are telepathy and Thermokinesis." Arcadia said in a soft voice.

"Ok, then you'll fit into Level 2,you can have a seat next to Melinda. Melinda would you raise your hand,please." Owen said.

Melinda raised her hand and Arcadia walked over to her taking a seat at one of the level two tables.

"Now that everyone's settled, I'll tell you what we're working on today, Level two will be preparing for your potion test next week and Level three will be preparing for the intermediate conjuring test." Owen said and the students split into their respective groups.

"Since you're just joining Arcadia,you are exempt from the test next week,but you can still practice with the others." Owen said.

"I don't mind taking the test Mr . Owen, I'm a fast learner." Arcadia said taking Owen by surprise.

"You can just call me Owen, and if you're sure, you can take the test with the other students next week." Owen said.

"Thanks,I am." Arcadia said.

"I'll leave you to practice then." Owen said, then walked away to answer another students question.

"Are you sure you want to take that test,its on all the potions we've learned over two months." Susie a student in their group said.

"Yeah,potions have always been easy to me." Arcadia said looking at the list of practice potions.

"Me too, my mom's been teaching me since pre-k." Melinda said.

"She's a charmed one,right?" Arcadia asked, still looking at the list.

"Yeah." Melinda asked wondering why a girl she'd barely met was asking about her linage.

"Cool, we should work on number four first." Arcadia said then went back to the list.

"Ok." Melinda said then went to retrieve the ingredients they would need, Susie went along with her.

"That new chick is weird." Susie said as she grabbed a bag that contained some sort of roots.

"Yeah she is, I love magic school,but who takes a test when they don't have to." Melinda said grabbing some ingredients.

They made their way back over to the table and practiced making the potions, on the list, Owen had handed out to each group. The class ended and as they cleaned up, Leora and Cassie walked over to Melinda and Arcadia, Susie and the others in the group had already left.

"Arcadia,these are my cousins,Cassie and Leora." Melinda said introducing Arcadia to her cousins.

"Hi." Leora said.

"Nice to meet you." Cassie said.

"Nice to meet you all too..I gotta go..see ya next week." Arcadia said looking toward the door then turning back to them.

"Bye." They all said as they watched Arcadia walk off and leave the classroom,with an older red haired boy.

"Lori, did you get anything off her?" Melinda asked once Arcadia was out of sight.

"No,not really,mom says it might be awhile before I can focus my empathy." Leora said.

"Why did you want to know if Lori sensed anything?" Cassie asked curious.

"I don't know, there's just something weird about her." Melinda said,then shrugged away the feeling she got.

* * *

**Level 4-5 Magic Class**

Wyatt,Chris and Little Henry were working on their target practice, in their power level class. The Level 4-5 magic class was a mixed level class for witches with four or more powers that could make potions, write spells and had intermediate to advanced control over their active powers. The main goal of the class was to increase control over ones active powers, the first hour was for power groups where students with similar powers worked on improving them. The second hour was a sort of free sparring,which included target practice.

Chris and Little Henry were in the level four classification, they both had four active powers and could write spells and make potions quite effectively due to their mother's training. Chris' powers included telekinesis, telekinetic orbing,orbing and his newest power sensing,which he was still learning how to tap into. Little Henry's powers included orbing,energy balls,light manipulation and his newest, thermokinesis.

Wyatt, though was classified as a level five student. He had five powers,including his force field,telekinetic orbing,orbing and his newest power, molecular combustion,a power he now shared with his mother and younger sister. All three boys stopped what they were doing ,when a red haired boy a little bit older than Wyatt took out one of the hardest moving targets in the classroom with a fire ball, a target even Wyatt had yet to hit.

"Whoa, how'd you hit that." Little Henry asked shocked.

" It was nothing." The boy said nonchalantly.

" I haven't seen you here before." Wyatt said less shocked at the ability and more suspicious of the newcomer to their class.

"Right,where are my manners, Larson Evans, you can call me Lars, I'm new." Lars said introducing himself.

"I'm Henry, these are my cousins , Chris and Wyatt." Little Henry said introducing himself and his older cousins.

"Nice to meet you all." Lars said still using his calm collected voice.

"What are your powers?" Wyatt asked curious about Lars' classification.

"Pyrokinesis,thermokinesis,Telepathy and cyrokinesis,you?" Lars said nonchalantly,and asked Wyatt.

"Force field,Telekinetic Orbing,Telekinesis,Orbing and Molecular Combustion" Wyatt listed proudly at having more powers than Lars.

"That's quite a combo, what about you two?" Lars asked referring to Chris and Little Henry.

"I've got,Orbing,energy balls,light manipulation and thermokinesis, based on your powers you're in level four, so we'll be in the same thermokinesis class." Little Henry said excited to work with Lars.

"And you Chris?" Lars said turning to the younger Halliwell brother.

"Telekinesis,Telekinetic orbing,Orbing and Sensing." Chris reluctantly said, a little jealous of Lars' more powerful powers.

"I'm guessing you're half whitelighter." Lars said after hearing Chris' list of powers.

"Yeah, what of it." Chris said getting defensive.

"Chill out, it's just an observation." Lars said nonchalantly, which slightly angered Chris even more.

"Wrap it up, class is over, I'll see you guys next week and remember the best offense is a good defense." Their teacher said then dismissed the class.

"I guess I'll see you guys , next week." Lars said then walked away from them and out the door.

"Whats with that guy?" Wyatt said after Lars left the room.

"I bet he thinks hes all that, just because he has all those kinetic powers." Chris said clearly annoyed.

"I think he was kinda cool." Little Henry said,which earned him glares from his older cousins.

"What, he is." Little Henry said.

"Whatever, we have to go meet Mel and the others." Wyatt said changing the subject,but he couldn't help , but feel like he had to be cautious around this Lars guy, and keep his brother and cousin far away from him.

* * *

**List OF POWERS**

**Level 1 magic class**

**Pandora : **orbing,charmed abilities;making potions,spell etc.

**Patricia : **_orbing,charmed abilities;making potions,spells etc._

**Marina :** Teleportation,charmed abilities:making potions, spell etc.

**Level 2-3 magic class**

**Melinda :**Molecular Immobilization(Freeze),Molecular Combustion(Explosion)

**Cassie :** Teleportation,Levitation,telekinesis

**Leora : **Teleportation,premonition,empathy

**Level 4-5 magic Class**

**Wyatt :** Force field,Telekinetic Orbing,Telekinesis,Orbing, Molecular Combustion

**Chris :**Telekinesis,Telekinetic orbing,Orbing,Sensing

**Little Henry :** Orbing,energy balls,light manipulation,Thermokinesis

**Note :** _Wyatt was listed as having more powers on Wikipedia,and he as well as the other children will gain more powers as they grow older._

* * *

_**A/n:** Thanks for reading,still not sure what specific direction I'm heading in, I'm just kinda playing it by ear, I may or may not develop some kind of plot with the Evans family,I've got a few possible directions I can go with them,but I'll see where my muse takes me, a review/ constructive criticism would be appreciated,let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions,they also would be greatly appreciated,thanks again for reading.  
_

**- Pessi Rom**_  
_


End file.
